For you
by 0FairyTail0
Summary: He loved her more than anyone else on Earth. And he'll take revenge on whoever killed her 400 years ago. Acnologia X Anna.
He loved her smile. He loved her golden hair. Most importantly, he loved her chocolate brown eyes staring into his ruby ones.

Acnologia loved Anna Heartfilia than any other man on earth.

They met where a sakura tree was blooming on a warm spring morning. He was sleeping, she was reading. When Acnologia woke up, he was astonished to see a blond sitting next to him.

He was known to be strong, but cold-hearted. Intelligent, but used his knowledge for evil deeds. Nobody dared to approach him. A teen went close and ended up with broken bones.

Anna was happy to be with someone. Living in a countryside didn't exactly help her make friends. Her lonliness disappeared when a grey haired boy sat sleeping beside her favorite tree.

Acnologia stared at the blond, and Anna beamed at the boy. Acnologia suddenly felt his cheeks redden. He thought the girl was _cute._

Anna smiled at the grey-head. She flushed. Anna though he looked...hansome...

The staring and blushing seemed to go on forever. Eventually, Anna gained the courage to speak up.

"Wha-what's your name? Mine's Anna Hear-Heartfilia.." she stammered.

"...Acnologia..." he replied.

"Don't you have a surname?"

"Surname? Tch. I'm an orphan. The hell I'd know my family name when they died years ago!" he barked. Anna flinched at his harsh tone, but kept the straight face.

"That's sad... As for me, my parents are too overprotective. I'm going to be a priest or something?"

Acnologia continued to stare at Anna. He finally started to speak, while Anna was still waiting for his reply.

"Why aren't you running away from me?" he asked.

"Why should I run away from you?"

"Because... for some reason, people just run away from me. I accidently destroyed a few houses and hurt some kids, and they start fleeing from me."

"Did you apologize?"

"Tch. I tried to, but they just ignore me. Dunno why. Since then, I gave up saying sorry." he paused. "And you're the first person to ask me that."

Anna thought for a moment. "Acnologia, who do you live with?"

"Who I live with? Mostly, I live alone, but sometimes I go to a dragon to learn magic."

"Magic? What kind of magic? And from a dragon?"

"Dragon Slaying Magic. Heard of it? From a dragon. I don't visit frequently, once a month, so I don't remember his name."

"You're talented." Acnologia grinned a little when he heard that. "Say, Acnologia, can I invite you over to my house? I mean, they're priest and all those stuff, but they're nice... So yeah. Will you come?"

The ten-year-old boy's eyes widened. Then, he nodded his head. "Does that mean you're going to be my friend?"

"Of course!" Anna chirped.

* * *

Acnologia punched a dragon. He ripped one of the other dragons' skin. His legs landed hard on a dragon's head. The winged creatures died instantly as Acnologia stepped on one of its corpse.

"I want to see Anna already..."

Twelve years had past from when they first met under the sakura tree. They've been friends for long as they could remember, and was slowly falling for each other. But then, the Dragon Civil War interrupted.

Fours years have passed since Acnologia last saw Anna. He slayed many dragons so far, and he was hungry for more. Acnologia even killed his own teacher, the dragon who taught him all his magic. He was actually proud of himself for bathing in dragon blood, even more happy when he turned himself into a dragon.

When the war was finally over, he flew, in his dragon form, to where Anna was. The Celestial Mage had grown to fall in love with him, and had promised to be 'official' after his return.

Acnologia was furious when he witnessed Anna talking to another male. He was even more enraged when he recognized the person

Zeref Dragneel.

The one who murdered his own parents.

Acnologia's parents were teachers of Mildian Magic Academy. One day, when Acnologia was four, they set off and never came back. He soon learnt that a boy had killed everyone in the academy. He also learnt that Zeref Dragneel was his name. He swore in the name of his parents that he would take revenge.

But how could he do it when Anna's there?

Acnologia simply watched the whole thing. Five dragons were sucked inside five children, all barely over ten. He witnessed Anna opening the Eclipse Gate with only nine of the twelve golden keys. She collapsed shortly after.

Acnologia didn't see her, ever, after that.

* * *

Acnologia entered his dragon form, all of his anger directed to the Black Wizard. He was the one who insisted Anna would open the gate. He was the one who killed Anna, his love.

And today, he'll end this.

He'll take revenge.

 _For Anna..._

* * *

 **What did you think? Good? Bad? Satisfactory?**


End file.
